kusanagi_era_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Phuideria Empire
'Rise of Phuideria' 1500 BC The people of Phuideria are a proud, yet desperate people. They have striven towards Growth and Progress in their technology, giving them an edge against any who call them enemies. Even devoting a religion to the practice of mana manipulation for the bettering of the Nation, called the Church of Eias . Their armies are fueled by mana, though many in their population lack the ability to use it. This leaves much of their technology unused, though somehow the city itself seems to run normally, with running water in nearly every home. Though, only the rich enjoy lighting and radio. None are truly sure how these are still powered, save for those in charge. Many hold out Hope for a new King to rise, as the throne has sat empty for a century, without any being found Worthy to lead them. The kingdom of Phuiderua is founded, and with it, a hope for humanity. It's first unifying leader, Gardaric Egner, setting the groundwork for the future of the city and it's people. On the edges of the far Eastern Ocean, the capital of the Phuideria settles, and begins to attracts people of all different type of spieces. From the Mythical beings of Yekars, to mysterious creatures from the main lands. The people of Phuideria enjoyed times of relative peace and prosperity during their growth. Building their cities and population, the engineers found a solution to quick evolution. Machines and artiliery capable of being powered by mana, granting them a leap in technology. Foundation 1597 BC The leading family of the Phuiderians, The Egners, on their third figurehead, King Vandalarius Egner . Under King Vandalarius, the lands of Phuideria strengthen their forces, which led them to many victories in small territory seiges. Going so far as to repelling invaders from Oshodore, and start to expand. The people celebrate such fortune, as there were parades to replicate King Vandalarius Egner , that have led them to this point. 'Advancing Technology' 1634 BC Technology over time begins to peak, with many of the magic users in the city finding jobs that involved researching and inventing. It is a time of renaissance for the Phuiderians, where the average home had powered lighting, and running water. Many enjoyed early forms of radio communication, and many soldiers were outfitted with cheap, efficient mana rifles, with the elites in their army enjoying the boon of mana powered armoring. It is during this time, as well, a religion sprouts up. Their prophet being Emalia Grisbaum , she preaches of a 'God of Progress', by the name of Eias. 'The Fall' 1656 BC The last King of the Egners, King Thiudimir , is assassinated with no heir to the throne. The assassin is a Demi-Human, and the people are quick to give rise to fear and suspicion of the various mythical beings that call their cities home. Various nobles bicker over who should lead the nation, with many sending out negative propaganda against the demi-Humans to fuel their Campaigns, vowing to avenge the former King. The Church of Progress joins the nobles in their propaganda, even going so far as to hold inquisitions against the demi-Humans. The Great Catastrophy 1718 BC Leaders rise and fall, no one found truly worthy to carry the title of King of the Phuiderians during this time. A council of elders is appointed to rule in their stead, with any major leader deferring to the council for decisions. It's during this time, that a natural disaster occurs, with the capital city being completely flooded. The death toll rises higher than any conflict the nation had seen in it's history, however, the capital is saved by a large group of magi, lifting the city from the threat of the water. This act of salvation however, turns out to be a curse for the people of the city, however. Homes and families still left, find themselves left without magic or power. The Mages had stripped the entire city of magic, in order to save it. Even still, they are venerated as heroes, and the council is left with a predicament. Their city needs mana to run, their people need a source of power, or their armies will be left defenseless, and all of their progress, will be forfeit. 'Revival of Properity' 1789 BC The people of Phuideria find themselves beginning to prosper once again. Many still remember the disaster that struck the city years ago, and many believe it was the work of Demi-Humans. Thus, there are laws prohibiting demi-Humans from obtaining citizenship, and banning where they are allowed. Many places of business refuse to serve them, and those that do, have areas separated off, so as to not offend the majority. Even still, the people have rebuilt much of their home, even grander than before. And many wonder just how such feats are possible, given many of the pure-blooded Humans, are still stripped of magic, even their children. The use of technology is reduced, with the army rarely fielding their powered armor, or mana rifles, save for extremely cases. And only the richest of homes being powered by mana. The Church of Eias is prominent, and aids the government as closely as ever, many of it's enforcers being elite ranks in the army.